Legendary
by Neferius
Summary: AU. They have spent years preparing for the coming of the angels. They have trained their pilots, built their weapons, and readied their defenses. Still, do they honestly believe they can take on fourteen angels all at once? This is their epic tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a spontaneous post. I have no clue where exactly it's going and that's half the fun. I'm making it up as I go…and on purpose to boot.**

**I'm writing this strictly for the hell of it, so don't expect high caliber writing.**

* * *

**Legendary**

**Chapter One**

The holographic monoliths disappeared from in front of Commander Gendo Ikari and Sub Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki.

"Well that was rather eventful" Fuyutsuki noted as he pulled out his PDA and marked a few dates.

"Let the old men complain" Gendo grunted and got up from his chair. He pulled his jacket off the back of it and swung it over his shoulder.

"I don't know how much longer it will take for them to discover our real motives" Kouzou added as Gendo walked passed him.

"Our scenario will not be changed because of them. The true challenge for humanity is almost upon us and I for one will not allow a bunch of bureaucrats to mess up all of our hard work and planning" the commander waved his hand back to his old teacher as he walked back to the doors of his office.

"You seem to be in a hurry. Have a date with the wife?" Fuyutsuki joked while Gendo stopped short of leaving his own office.

"That is one way to put it" Gendo mentioned with a sigh and he was out the door.

"The joys of parenthood" Kouzou said to himself.

* * *

Yui was currently in a predicament right now. She was having a war within her own mind and heart. The mother in her was upset, the woman in her was proud, and the scientist in her was still trying to figure out that formula from work. All the while Gendo sat impassively with his cold hard stare intimidating the man talking in front of him.

"Apparently Asuka Soryu and Yukari Hirai were bickering" the man started "Hirai's boyfriend, Yuji Sekai, came over and Soryu said something disrespectful towards Hirai and himself; which caused Sekai to yell at her. This got the attention of your son Shinji and his friend Touji as well as Yuji's friends, Keisaku and Eita. What happened next was apparently a pretty big brawl" the 

man put his elbows on his desk and laced his fingers together, a move that irritated Gendo. The man obviously hadn't perfected this intimidating position.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ikari, I understand the importance these children represent to our future but I can't stand idly by as my other students are put in the hospital" the principle explained as he pulled out a manila folder and reviewed aloud what was written down.

"The girl named Yukari Hirai is recovering from a broken nose, multiple bruises and cuts as well as missing a chunk of hair" Yui winced at that.

"The boy Yuji Sakai is currently recovering from a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, and a minor concussion" he turned to the next page.

"Keisaku Sato; two broken ribs, a fractured femur, two black eyes, and a few missing teeth" Yui shook her head as the man continued.

"Eita Tanaka; multiple bite wounds and bruising. Apparently there is also something wrong with his Medulla Oblongata…whatever that is" the man scratched his head.

"Actually" Yui interrupted "the Medulla Oblongata controls autonomic functions, and relays nerve signals between the brain and spinal cord. It is also responsible for controlling several major points and autonomic functions of the body like respiration, blood pressure, heart rate, swallowing…".

"Yui, you're rambling dear" Gendo nudged his wife. Yui stopped talking and apologized to the man.

"No need Doctor Ikari, that was quite an interesting explanation, I'd expect nothing less from you" he turned serious again "But the fact remains that your son as well as his friends Soryu and Suzuhara really did a number on those four. Once again, I understand why they are trained in such, effective, self-defense but I would appreciate it if you would teach them a little thing called restraint before I have even more angry parents nipping at my heels".

"I understand" Gendo spoke up "on behalf of Nerv as well as being Shinji's parents we apologize for his actions as well as those of our other employees, Suzuhara and Soryu. We will take all necessary steps to resolve this matter with our pilots and to ensure all four families are compensated" Gendo finished as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Mr. Ikari that won't solve the matter of…".

"It will have to" Gendo growled out and glared at the man "Nerv does not have the time to play these petty games" Gendo turned around and left while Yui apologized for her husband's actions. As Gendo walked down the hallways of the school Yui ran up to him and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You're such an ass" she giggled like a school girl and grabbed his arm. Gendo cracked a small grin.

"At least I'm not talking his ear off about the Medulla Oblongata" she punched him in the arm again.

"I'm a biologist, it's what I do. So, what are we going to do about the children?" she asked seriously as they walked up to their car. Gendo didn't hesitate answering her as the driver opened the passenger door for them.

"Nothing" he said simply and Yui frowned "Very well, If you would like me to, I will inform Kaji and he'll think of something" she settled for that. Section Two's Ryouji Kaji was a lecherous ladies man but was an efficient teacher and officer.

"We have bigger problems to deal with right now" Gendo stated grimly as the car headed back towards Nerv.

"So I've been told" Yui said as she pulled out her laptop "Both Kotaro and Lucinda have informed me that the fourteen angels will be heading our way in about a month" she typed in a few commands and a list of Evangelion's was produced "Unit's 00, 01, 02, and 03 are combat ready, while Unit's 04, 05, and 06 are in the final stages of completion" Yui told him while Gendo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're really cutting it close Yui".

"I suppose it was the best we could do with such little time" she stated "we've made leaps and bounds in biological mechanics as well as neural censor data analysis to name just two advances. If humanity survives this then we will have a new age in medical science".

"If we survive" Yui didn't like his words "don't get me wrong dear, I have faith in our pilots. The odds are just stacked against them two to one, I can't help but worry that the future of all humanity is in the hands of seven children".

"It'll be alright honey, the children will pull through, I know it" Yui had a mothers confidence.

* * *

Rei tackled Hikari to the ground and continued to punch the girl as she curled into a ball to protect herself from the increasingly painful blows.

"I-I think she's had enough Rei" Kensuke Aida told the azure haired girl. Rei stopped what she was doing and got off of Hikari.

"I believe you are right" Rei said as she heard Hikari's muffled sobs. She picked the girl up by her arm and straightened out her training clothes "I am sorry if I hurt you Hikari" she told her friend as the girl wiped her eyes.

"It, it's alright, but I'm not a fighter like Touji or Asuka, I'm a specialist like you two" Hikari told them as Rei grabbed all three of them water bottles.

"When the angels do arrive there is a high probability that something will go wrong and you will be forced into close ranged combat, they simply want us three prepared for such an event" Rei told Hikari and Kensuke.

"Gone are the days of shooting it with a gun and it stays down" Kensuke said "and I thought it'd be cool to be a pilot, now I'm not too sure" he wasn't much of a better fighter then Hikari.

"I will admit that it is not one of my strengths" Rei said softly "but Major Katsuragi did insist that we learn it for good measure" Rei stated as she got back on the practice mat and motioned Kensuke to follow. The boy walked over and got into a horrible fighting stance.

"I just don't want Shinji to kill me if I hurt you" Kensuke joked with a smirk as Rei charged at him.

"I do not think he needs to worry" Rei mentioned as she decked the boy hard onto the mat.

"Ouch, it hurt just to watch it" Touji commented as he, Shinji, and Asuka entered the gymnasium.

"Ah my spleen" Kensuke whined as he slowly got up and Asuka walked towards him.

"Rei, what have I told you never to allow your opponent to do" Asuka asked as she towered over the recovering Kensuke.

"To get back up" Rei answered quickly.

"Exactly" Asuka grabbed Kensuke by the shoulders, kneed him in the stomach then grabbed him by the forehead and pushed him onto his back.

"What did I do this time" Kensuke coughed out as Shinji and Touji helped him up.

"She's kind of in a bad mood" Shinji told him "besides; you've always had a high tolerance for pain, this is nothing".

"That explains the knee to the gut and no, that isn't an excuse to treat me as a human punching bag".

"Just give it up Ken, you know the devil wont apologize to you" Touji told him.

"I know, but I can hope for a miracle" Shinji and Touji let the boy go and he began to stand uneasily on his own "there" he wheezed "good as new" Shinji caught him before he could fall down again.

"So, how did it go with the principle" Hikari asked Asuka while the red head crossed her arms and turned her head.

"He wasn't happy, that's for sure" Touji answered "He was saying we used 'excessive force' and threatened to have us expelled" the jock told her.

"We did go a little overboard" Shinji mentioned "I never meant to hurt them that badly" he muttered.

"Shut up Shinji, it was their own stupid fault for butting in" Asuka yelled at him.

"I'm sorry" he replied.

"Don't apologize to her Shinji" Touji barked out "It was actually her fault to begin with".

"It was not" she stomped over to him "Shana just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut".

"Which reminds me of you" he snapped back "I swear if Hirai had blazing red hair like you, then you two could pass as twins" Touji yelled as he and Asuka glared at each other, waiting for the other to swing first.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up" Asuka screamed into his face and pulled back her fist "Don't compare me to Shana". Her fist was suddenly stopped short of punching the jock by a pair of soft but strong hands.

"I think you have caused enough problems today Soryu" a familiar voice said and Asuka growled out.

"You better remove those hands of yours, fairy boy, before I shove them where the sun doesn't shine" Asuka threatened the offending person.

"My apologies Soryu, I simply wished to resolve this predicament before Captain Kaji arrives" Kaworu Nagisa said as he released her from his grip. She rubbed her wrist and was about to lash out at the blond haired green eyed boy until she noticed Kaji entering the room.

"Kaji" she yelled out as she rushed over to him, ready to glomp the Section Two agent. Kaji quickly side stepped and Asuka ended up glomping Misato.

"I know you miss me but you're making the boys jealous" Misato purred as she pried the redhead off of her. Kaji simply grinned.

"Well kids we're here to escort you to a meeting the Commander has assembled" Kaji told the group "So if you'd kindly follow us to our fine limousine we can get this bore fest over with before happy hour" Misato punched him hard into the arm "Ahh, I mean, we'll give you a lift to headquarters and have you there within ten minutes".

* * *

Gendo and Kouzou entered the meeting room together and both sat at their respective seats. Gendo next to Yui and Kouzou sat next to Dr. Naoko Akagi. Soon Maya, Shigeru, and Makoto entered the room, followed by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Kotaro, and Lucinda. Once everybody sat down Gendo started off.

"The pilots will be here in five minutes and we want them to be fully informed by the time they leave here today, is that understood" everybody nodded their heads and Gendo turned to Yui.

"Major Katsuragi and Captain Kaji will also be present so be prepared for a possible…conflict" Yui told them as Lucinda, a hazel eyed long haired blond woman of European decent, passed out some documents.

"As you can see from these readouts" Lucinda said as a hologram appeared in the middle of the table "We have already identified Sahaquiel, Arael, and Armisael just behind the moons shadow. Sandalphon and Gaghiel were found not too far away from each other. One deep in the pacific ocean and the other on an island close by, inside of a volcano" the blond haired woman sat down and motioned to her husband, the black haired and brown eyed man, Kotaro.

"We think the best course of action is to take those two out ahead of time" some of the people in the room were a bit uncertain of such a bold move. Kotaro took notice of that "It is simply an option that we can discuss later but it does present us with a possibility to even the odds a little. Doctor Akagi, you're up" Kotaro sat down while Naoko and Ritsuko stood up.

"THE CURRENT STATUS OF…" the two women started together then quickly stopped and turned towards Kotaro, who had a small smile on his face.

"What?" he asked innocently while Lucinda elbowed him "you're both the head scientists of Project E" Naoko just shook her head.

"Go ahead Ritsuko" she sat down.

"Well, as you know Unit's 00 through 03 are fully operational. Units 04 and 05 will be ready by this weekend and were looking at possibly initiating Unit 06's first sync test by next Friday" Ritsuko grabbed the remote from Kotaro and pushed another button on it. A schematic of Unit 00, 01, and 04 appeared before the group. "Most of you are all well aware why Unit 04 has generated its own S2 organ and it was already calculated to do so. We knew it was a possibility that Unit 00 might generate its own but we are still not sure why Unit 01 has as well, though we 

have a few theories" Naoko stood back up and pushed yet another button on the remote. Unit 00 and 04 disappeared leaving only Unit 01.

"As far as we can tell Unit 01 has had no complications with this new addition but we wish to put it under observation for any irregularities that may occur while the organ develops" Gendo nodded his head to the brown haired woman.

"Well, now that those matters are finished" Gendo said as the hologram disappeared "we can begin the fun part" nobody was looking forward to this, especially Yui. Gendo pushed the intercom button on the table "you may enter" the doors opened up and in walked the seven pilots, Major Misato Katsuragi, and Captain Ryouji Kaji. The children sat at the table while the two adults stood behind them.

"I'm sure you've been wondering why you were summoned here today" Lucinda asked the nine people. The children, minus Kaworu and Rei, all nodded their heads, while Misato and Kaji did the same. "You have been brought in because we must inform you of the full details regarding the angels you will be fighting" the blond woman said as she stepped a little closer to Kotaro.

"Wait, you mean you've been keeping information from us…or were you lying to us" Asuka yelled out what the others thought.

"Not exactly" Yui interceded "We've told you what you're fighting but not…why or how many there are".

"What do you mean by 'how many'" Touji stood up with his hands slamming onto the table "I thought we were only fighting a few of these angels at a time".

"The angels are not stupid creatures" Kotaro said calmly "the fourteen angels will arrive by the end of the month and all at the same time" as soon as Kotaro stopped talking the board room erupted with shouting.

"WHAT, FOURTEEN"?

"You guys told us that it would take two of us to kill at least one of these things" Shinji nearly shouted out "now you tell us that we are outnumbered two to one. What if there are more?" none of the pilots could speak after that. They knew this wouldn't be easy before but now it just seemed impossible

"There are more" Gendo stated "that is also why we have the advantage".

"Are you insane Ikari" Kaji yelled "how is that an advantage?" Misato put her arms around Kaji to calm the man down but she was furious as well.

"It is quite simple Captain" Gendo stated coolly "because those other three angels are on our side".

* * *

**A/N: I know it's hard but try to picture Kaworu with light blond hair and green eyes. Rei still looks the same so no problems there.**

**Like I said, this story is being written purely for the hell of it and will be updated when it's updated. While this story has a serious air about it, it'll also be pretty goofy at times. It's kind of a random thing on my part.**

**I wonder if anybody caught the Shakugan no Shana references. This isn't a crossover; I just thought it'd be fun to try. I may reference other animes/mangas in future chapters.**

**Review if you want to, but it does inspire me  
**

**Read ya Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: While I'm still letting this story write itself, I'm going to be planning out the epic battle between the Angels and Lilim. It would be too difficult not to.**

**As for your guesses on who the three angels helping Nerv, that will be cleared up in this chapter. But first…**

**

* * *

**

**Legendary**

**Chapter two**

"_The time is soon upon us." An ethereal voice declared in a black void where all was heard yet nothing existed._

"_Yes." A series of other voices agreed in tandem._

"_What of our missing parents?" One questioned._

"_It seems the Lilim have killed them both." There was silence as this voice spoke "I can no longer sense their presences." The voice finished._

"_The Lilim shall pay for this heresy against their own creators." One voice shouted in outrage._

"_No sin should be without punishment." Another one yelled out heatedly._

"_Quiet, all of you." The first voice called out "Their time will come; unfortunately not all of us are prepared. If the Lilim were able to defeat both of our parents then we must not underestimate their capabilities." With that said, the voices all faded away. One entity did stay for a moment longer before saying one last thing._

"_But if what I've discover from the Lilim's artificial memory is true, then both mother and father are very much alive and Tabris has been found." The entity was unsure of how to perceive this information but all facts pointed to them being alive "What if we are making a mistake?" The remaining entity then faded away, further inquiring about the possibility that they were somehow being tricked._

**

* * *

**

"Wait, wait, wait." Misato yelled as she slammed her hands onto the conference table "you mean the same angels that caused Second Impact, killed billions of people, and are threatening to do it again are on our side." Misato was beyond furious now "how could you trust such creatures".

"Second Impact wasn't his fault…well…not exactly." Lucinda shouted out defensively but quickly recoiled under Misato's glare. Kotaro put a hand on his wife's shoulder and stood up.

"We all know that you were there Major and that you've seen the destruction caused by the first angel, Adam. But you should also know that I too had witnessed those events" Kotaro told the shocked woman.

"What do you mean?" Misato asked curiously "I was told that nobody else survived the explosion".

"You were told the truth, Misato." Kotaro said as he closed his eyes "you were the only human survivor of that incident." Kaji noticed that Misato suddenly stiffened.

"What do you mean by the only 'human' survivor?" Kaji spoke up for the shaking Misato.

"Simply put." Kotaro opened his eyes to reveal crimson instead of brown "I am Adam." Everyone sitting next to the man backed away from him while Misato pulled out her gun and leveled it at her sworn enemy.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you dead Nagisa." Misato angrily growled while Kotaro Nagisa put up his hands.

"Because my wife wish's not to have to harm one of her best friends." Misato turned her head towards Lucinda Nagisa to see that she too had scarlet red eyes, but there were also tears flowing out of them.

"Misato please put the gun down." Lucinda pleaded until she felt a piece of cold metal pressed against the back of her head.

"Don't move." Kaji said in a low voice as he applied a little more pressure to the weapon against her head.

"You've caused nothing but pain and misery angel." Misato yelled out "I can never forgive you for what you have done." She pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang and a bunch of screams. Misato fell to the ground and held on to her throbbing hand as her gun landed next to her. Upon inspection, it looked like it had blown up from the inside.

"I really did not want to do that, Major." a young voice said next to her. She turned to see Kaworu Nagisa, with glowing crimson eyes. She should have seen that coming considering Kaworu was Lucinda and Kotaro's son.

"ENOUGH!" Gendo shouted with his usual intimidating authority "If you are all quite through with these theatrics, I would like to continue this meeting with all members alive and uninjured." Kaworu nodded his head towards the Commander and stuck out to his hand to the Major. She turned away from him and picked herself up. She took a glance at her destroyed gun and kicked the piece of junk away. Kaji holstered his revolver and apologized to Lucinda.

"We expected as much of a reaction out of you." Kotaro said as he put his hand on his sons head and an arm around his wife's shoulder "It's not like me and Lucinda were always this way," Kotaro stated in a calmer and quieter voice "We were born like any other human. It was shortly after Second Impact that I realized that I had become an Avatar of Adam." Lucinda nodded her head.

"Yes, it was shortly after that event that I too realized that I was the Avatar of Lilith." Everyone's attention then turned to Kaworu, whose eyes had reverted to their natural emerald color.

"I was born an Avatar of Tabris, which is odd considering I was conceived before my parents became what they are, but I accept it none the less." Kotaro patted his sons head and tightened his arm around his wife.

"Some of you have known us for more than twelve years." Kotaro looked around the room and his eyes changed back to brown "Can you honestly say that we have ever shown hostility towards any of you?" He asked. Kaji indiscreetly coughed into his hand and everybody looked at the head of Section Two.

"Well, there was that one party eight years ago." Ryouji mentioned, while Lucinda blushed and Kotaro's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Kaji." Kotaro deadpanned "you were hitting on my wife!" Kaji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as Misato glared a hole through his head. Ritsuko seemed to perk up, she knew where this was going and it entertained her far more than any TV show possibly could.

"I was drunk." The man claimed as a lame excuse.

"She was babysitting Kaworu, Shinji, and Rei while everybody else socialized!" Kotaro shouted out.

"When did this happen." Misato demanded with a feeling of pure outrage. Her fists clenched tightly together. Ritsuko then leaned forward and spoke into her friend's ear.

"You were passed out, on a diving board out back." Ritsuko told her in a hushed tone.

While all this arguing was going on Kaworu walked up to his fellow pilots. Asuka stood up to him, nose to nose, with an indifferent look on her face.

"So." She questioned "you're an angel?" Kaworu just nodded his head and raised his hands in an innocent gesture.

"Yep." he said simply enough. There was a short pause between the pilots as they all seemed to think over this major revelation.

"Works for me." Asuka shrugged and walked back to her seat.

"I always thought you were a little…out there." Touji commented as he smacked the boy playfully in the back. Kaworu flinched at the gesture; Touji was stronger than he thought.

"Oh this is so cool!" Kensuke squealed in delight as he went into full otaku mode. Hikari and Rei chose to stay silent. Kaworu then noticed Shinji seemed a bit confused.

"Is this too much to take in Shinji" Kaworu asked, concerned for the boy he's been friends, and rivals, with his entire life "I believe learning something like this can come as quite a shock to most people".

"No, it's not that." Shinji answered the angelic boy, he then pointed his finger at the group of adults "Didn't they just try to kill each other." Kaworu stared between his parents and his commanding officers. The blond boy then shrugged.

"I would assume they have already forgotten about that argument," he told Shinji as he scratched his head in confusion "I'm guessing adultery means more to them than pointing fingers about Second Impact".

"I don't think I'll ever understand adults." With that being said, the children returned their attention to the still bickering adults.

"Why would you tell her such a thing?" Misato screamed like a banshee as she strangled her boyfriend.

"Shgg add Uh ice bt." Misato took her hands off his throat and told him to say it again. "She had a nice butt." Lucinda blushed deeply, a vain appeared on Kotaro's forehead, Ritsuko laughed out loud, Misato throttled Kaji, who was struggling to breath, and Gendo had finally had enough.

"Major would you please stop choking my head of security." She reluctantly let go and the two sat down. No one noticed her kick him in the shin with her steel toed boots "Now that we have that bombshell out of the way, we have one more".

"What could possibly top that?" Kensuke elbowed Touji while whispering.

"We currently have a situation with Unit 00, Unit 01 and Unit 04" Ritsuko told the pilots "Because of Kaworu and Rei's uniqueness, their Evangelion's have developed S2 organs, which allows the Evangelion's to operate without the use of an unbiblical cable." Hikari wanted to ask something but Ritsuko continued "Unit 01 has also developed its own S2 organ Why it has is still unknown but it may have to deal with Rei." Once finished, Hikari finally spoke up.

"Doctor Akagi, what did you mean by Rei's 'uniqueness' and to my knowledge, she has never piloted Shinji's Evangelion before? So how could she have affected it?" The pigtailed pilot of Unit 05 looked expectantly back towards Ritsuko who looked nervously towards Yui.

"I figured I should have told you children sooner than later" Yui sighed sadly.

"Told us what?" Asuka asked as Rei began to scoot closer to Shinji.

"That Rei isn't exactly Rei." The children all seemed confused by Yui's words so she tried again "Well, she is and she isn't." Asuka frowned, showing that Yui still wasn't making any sense. Seeing that his mom wasn't making any progress, Shinji squeezed his sister's hand and spoke up

"You see." Shinji said quietly "Rei died before she was even born." the entire board room became eerily silent "I was only a baby myself when my mother first test piloted Unit 01. During the test, the Evangelion tried to take her soul, but she fought back. It then looked for something easier and found my unborn sister developing in mother's womb" Yui began to cry but Shinji steeled himself and continued on, not letting his emotions show. Gendo was proud of his sons' strength but decided to cut in and explain the rest to his fellow co-workers.

"After the incident we attempted to use the remains of the lifeless fetus to create a new Rei. In our grief and the need to have her back, Yui and I used a test angel/human embryo to reconstruct her. So you see, the girl you've known as Rei is still Rei, but is also half angel herself." It was at that point that Kensuke fainted due to sensory overload.

Rei put her head down, as if ashamed. Gendo walked behind his daughter and tried to sooth her fears.

"It will be fine Rei." He said reassuringly "Your friends will not abandon you".

"I-I know father." Rei said softly "but I cannot help but feel that I've lied to them all this time." Gendo nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't you feel better, now that they know the truth?" Rei pondered it for a moment before she got up from her father and, together with Shinji, walked towards their friends. Asuka stared at Rei curiously for a second before she turned to Hikari and Touji.

"You guys aren't hiding the fact that your angels too, are you?" She then glared at Kensuke's remains and kicked the downed otaku "What about him? He's always been a bit of an odd ball".

**

* * *

**

Shinji groggily opened his eyes as the morning light beamed into his retinas. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments, wiping the sleep from his eyes, before he recognized the familiar ceiling of his room. He lifted the sheets off his body and soon felt something shift next to him. Turning onto his side in his queen sized bed, he found a familiar mop of powder blue hair on the pillow next to his. He smiled as he brushed the hair out of his sister's face and watched her sleep peacefully.

Rei had always been plagued by nightmares as a child and would often sleep with him for comfort in times of high stress. She slowly opened her eyes as he continued to brush the hair out of her face.

"Morning" he greeted, never losing his comforting smile. Her face remained neutral while her mind was frozen and her heart was beating at an alarming rate. She cursed herself for being so weak minded about her friends abandoning her. It had been a few years since she had last slept in her brother's room. Everyone figured she had grown out of it but recent revelations had brought back old wounds.

Figuring she was embarrassed about the situation, Shinji gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead and looked into her eyes "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Realizing that he wasn't bothered with this situation, she gave him one of her rare smiles and both of them got up and prepared for another dull day of school.

**

* * *

**

Dull is exactly the word bridge technician Maya Ibuki would say about her current assignment. She was monitoring the daily backup of all of the Magi's files. It was a simple and very tedious procedure, but someone had to do it.

Maya assumed that her senpai Ritsuko had been originally tasked with the job by the Magi's creator, Naoko. Knowing the younger Akagi like she did, Maya figured that Ritsuko viewed such menial tasks as beneath her and left it to Maya instead. The brunet tech didn't take any offence that her senpai deemed it her level. No, it was just tiresome.

"What's that?" Maya wondered to herself as some files, not being archived, were accessed. _'Probably just another two bit hacker.'_ She thought with a sigh. It happens all the time when you own the world's most advanced computer, it just too tempting for those looking for a challenge. "Now let's see." Maya accessed a few of her self made programs designed just for these occasions "Target locked." She playfully chimed as she typed away "Take aim and…" She activated the program "Fire!"

The hacker seemed to slow down as the program invaded their meddling. After a few seconds Maya's program was corrupted and crashed.

"No way!" She exclaimed loudly enough for fellow bridge techs, Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba, to take notice.

"What's going on?" The bespectacled tech Makoto asked as he peered over Maya's shoulder.

"That bastard, who does he think he is," Maya shouted out violently as another of her anti-hacking programs was reduced to nothing.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Shigeru joked. Maya immediately turned to him with murder in her eyes "Uh, sorry." With a huff, she turned back to the matter at hand. Makoto gave him a stern look "What?"

"Why is everybody so loud this early in the morning?" Ritsuko asked as she walked towards the group with a blessing of sweet caffeine securely in her hands.

"Maya's ex-boy..argh" Shigeru started before he was elbowed in the stomach by Maya as she executed her best anti-hacker program "Shutting up".

"Senpai, someone is hacking the Magi…damn" Her last defense had just been annihilated "And their freaking good too".

"Aoba, I'm taking over your terminal." Ritsuko stated as she handed the local air guitarist her precious cup of coffee "Drop it and die." Shigeru gulped deeply before nodding his head "Maya, did you try the HP Protocols?"

"Yes ma'am, they were useless."

"Well let's see what their up to." Ritsuko began to rapidly type at the terminal and quickly found what she was searching for "They seem to be looking through our staff records. That's not good; Maya we need to end this. Activate restricted program Windows SI." There was a collective gasp among the techs on the bridge.

"Ma'am, are you sure that's a good idea?" Makoto questioned fearfully "Second Impact edition practically caused World War Three.

"We have no choice and no other way." Ritsuko explained and turned to Maya "Activate it."

"Y-yes ma'am" She typed in the codes and her screen flashed an activation warning. She placed her finger over the ENTER key and hesitated before finally pushing it down with her breath held and her eyes squeezed shut.

"May our children forgive us" Ritsuko quietly mentioned as the screens flickered and the hacker was removed from the system. The mood was somber for a moment as they all soaked in the reality of what they had just done.

Up in the command center Misato turned to Commander Ikari.

"Permission to speak freely sir." She asked formally.

"Permission granted Major".

"Those four are the biggest nerds I have ever seen…ever" Misato never could understand how a computer geeks mind worked.

"Indeed Ikari" Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki added "All they did was activate a simple virus and yet they were so dramatic one might believe that the world was just saved from disaster.

"True" Gendo stated coldly but grinned behind his intertwined fingers "Although, it always makes things interesting. Windows SI was a horrible operating system". Both Kouzou and Misato nodded their heads in agreement.

**

* * *

**

_In a colorless void a female voice cried out in shock "Yeouch! What the hell was that?" She exclaimed rudely, not bothering to sound as formal as usual._

"_Damn and I was so close too." She let out a frustrated huff "Something's going on, I can feel it." She growled out._

"_Ireul." Another voice called to her "Are you there sister?" Quickly going into emotionless mode Ireul answered back._

"_Yes brother Sachiel, what do you require of me?" She asked monotonously. Her brethren wouldn't approve of the changes she has undergone since she had discovered the wonders of the internet._

"_Brother Zeruel has requested your presence, he would like to discuss a plan with all of us regarding our mission" With the message given, Sachiel left the void. Ireul let out an uncharacteristic sigh as she reverted back to normal._

"_I don't like this." She prepared to leave her private sanctuary "Somebody is up to something, and I don't have enough time to figure it out"._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm, I wonder how long I plan to stall…I-I mean how long it will take for me to reach the epic battle with the Angels. I want to develop a few more things before I just jump into the main event.**

**Did you like the Shinji/Rei fluff scene? Unfortunately, don't expect that pairing. This isn't my story 'Complicated' and I won't be letting the siblings get together in this fic.**

**As for Ireul, well, that's just going to have to wait.**

**As for my next update, who knows? It might be 'Not another alternate universe' or 'Incantations and Bio-Mechs'. Maybe both?**

**Review if you'd like to, but feedback is always appreciated.**

**Read ya Later.**


End file.
